The Blade Between Us
by blameShae
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are back at it again for another chapter in their story. After the events of heartless, nobodies and Organization XIII, the trio settled back on Destiny Island to enjoy life. There's something strange in the air. Could this be love? Or maybe adventure? Only destiny will lead the way!


**The Blade Between Us**

 _ **Chapter One: Pancakes**_

"Sora, the pancakes are ready!"

Kairi called from the kitchen. She fumbled with the last pancake trying to flip it over. She fumbled it and the batter ended up on the side of the pan.

"Just great," She groan. "Well I guess you'll be the first one eaten."

Riku came downstairs and took a seat at the island in the kitchen. He looked around the feast Kairi had prepared for the guys. There was orange juice, apple juice, eggs, bacon and toast spread out on the round center counter. In the middle of the counter were a bouquet of white and pink plumeria flowers. The beautiful ombre colors of the flowers gave life to the dull cabin that was riddled with rays of sunlight from the windows. Kairi tried to make the best of the two-story cabin her, Riku and Sora stayed in. She was always picking flowers to brighten up the kitchen and living space with all sorts of color. The bland gray walls and the bland gray furniture always made her feel so sad. So she enjoyed bringing "life" into this place.

"Wow, Kairi, I see you've picked even more flowers today." He smiled, brushing his silver-white hair out of his bright blue eyes.

Kairi giggled. "So you've noticed."

She turned around towards Riku sliding the last pancake onto the serving tray in front of him. "And here I thought you enjoyed the dark, mysterious and moody lifestyle." She laughed while taking a seat across from him. Her back to the stove and eyes fixed on the stairs.

"Where's Sora? I've called him twice. Don't tell me he's still sleeping."

Riku shrugged. "Probably applying more gel to that slob he calls hair." He grabbed a fork and went for a pancake.

"No eating!" Kairi shouted. "Let's wait for Sora." She smiled regaining her innocent composure.

Riku groaned. "But I'm starving! And knowing Sora he always takes forever getting ready when we have to leave soon. I say more for us and we'll just save him _ONE_ pancake." He looked around the table and pointed with his fork at the misshapen pancake. "That one...that'll be his."

Kairi made a face. She was particular sensitive when it came to her cooking and since neither of the boys couldn't even prep a sandwich without causing a fire (or competing on who makes the best sandwich) it was up to her to keep things neutral and everyone well-fed.

"Sora! We're going to eat without you! Hurry up!"

"I know how to get him down here." Riku said laughing. "Hey Kairi! Since Sora is still asleep how bout you give me a little kiss?" He shouted loud enough for Sora to hear.

Kairi looked at him funny. "I don't think that's going to-"

 _THUD. THUD. THUD. crash. Slam. Bam._

They looked up at the ceiling and followed the sounds to the stairwell. Sora ran down the steps so fast he barely had time to catch his breath.

"What...what are you guys up to?!" He yelled through half-breaths.

Riku turned and looked at Kairi. "Told ya." He said giving her a wink. He started to fix his plate and chow down.

Kairi couldn't help but blush a little while looking away. She quickly turned her gaze towards Sora.

"It's about time sleepy head."

He stood there with his hair spiked as always. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and jean shorts with sandals. He had on a red headband and a keyblade necklace on. He took a seat next to Riku.

"Wow! I'm starving!" He greedily begin to chow down on the variety of food.

The trio sat for a few minutes reminiscing about the times in the past. The events that led them to the island and how everything has changed for the better. Riku remembered how it was being someone else for an entire year. He was finally able to return to his own body and not have to wear a black robe all the time. However, he wore a black short sleeve shirt instead that showed off his muscles. He was keen on keeping a good shape even though he ate like he was three people. He wore blue jeans and black chucks because he was against guys wearing sandals (as to why Sora usually ends up wearing them). "We're on a island," Sora would say whenever that conversation was up to debate.

Kairi, on the other hand, couldn't agree more with Sora. She always wore sandals. Or sometimes she would be barefoot so she could feel the sand between her toes. She also loved the beach. She loved the water and she loved being around nature. She let her once short brown hair grow longer to her shoulders now. She usually kept it out of her face with a paopu fruit hairpin she got from Riku for her birthday. That day Sora just gave her a picture of the trio of them together and believed Riku gave her a better gift.

"Sora, I love this picture of all us. It's a memory I'll cherish forever just as I would this hair pin." She always knew the right words to defuse the situation between the two.

Despite everything they've been through, they had a made a good life for themselves on Destiny Island. The island was back to its original state. Other people voyaged to the island and a small community was built upon it. There was a market for produce, goods and trading. A school for the smaller children and kids. You could participate in so much including fishing, training and learning how to defeat heartless and nobodies. You could still visit the city if you wanted island provided a ferry that would go twice a week to the city. It was a good balance for those who enjoyed the island or city life. Kairi, Sora and Riku had decided to rent a cabin on the island to live. They enjoyed the lifestyle of coming and going as they please and staying on the island to train, learn new skills and relax. Riku and Sora trained on a daily basis with the other young men on the island. They wanted to be prepared in case the heartless or Organization XIII returned.

"Oh man I'm full!" Sora leaned back patting his stomach. "That was great Kairi! Thanks!"

Kairi smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She started to gather the dishes.

"I got it." Riku stopped her and grabbed the dishes from her hands while accidentally touch her hand with his. He gathered the rest of the dishes and proceeded to the sink.

Sora, noticing Riku's game, yelled. "Hey! I was going to hel-!

BAM!

Kairi rushed over to the fallen Sora who had leaned too far back in his chair.

"Oh my gosh, Sora! Are you okay?! This is the second time this week this has happen!"

Riku chuckled to himself as he continued washing the dishes, unphased at Sora's clumsiness.

"Ow, damn it!" Sora rubbed his head. "Fuck!"

Kairi stood up. "Language mister." She held out her hand to help him up.

Sora looked up at the bland ceiling and then back at Kairi. Kairi's dark blue eyes staring down at him. Her eyes always seem to smile at him. He loved when Kairi smiled or anytime for that matter. Except at Riku. He didn't deserve Kairi's smile.

He closed his eyes.

"Just leave me to whiter in my clumsiness."

Kairi giggled. "Well you wouldn't be Sora if you didn't be clumsy every now and then."

He opened his eyes and reached for her hand while smiling. "Thanks Kairi."

"No problem." She did a funny face. Funny, but cute.

"Dishes are done." Riku spoke from behind them. They turned to seem him drying off his hands. "Shall we get going now?" He threw the towel on the counter.

Sora grabbed his bag and looked at Kairi. "Shall we?"

Kairi raced to the door.

"Let's go!"


End file.
